


Le cercle

by Aradam



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradam/pseuds/Aradam
Summary: La mer, un cercle, un mage amoureux et un elfe démoniaque.Si tous ces ingrédients étaient mélangés, qu'est ce que cela pourrait donner?
Relationships: Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage
Kudos: 4





	Le cercle

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de lire ce texte :)   
> La version anglaise est disponible également dans mon profil...   
> Merci à mon amie LilyDei ( https://twitter.com/LilyDei ) qui m'a beaucoup beaucoup inspirée pour cette fanfiction.   
> Pardon d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui traînent par ci, par là... 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)!

Quelque fois, il se sentait… Las. Fatigué. Exténué. Il avait l’impression de combattre le mal depuis toujours. Il le faisait sans relâche, sans jamais se plaindre. Sauf ce soir.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu’il se trouvait sur les Rivages Brisés en compagnie du grand Prophète Velen, de Maïev la Gardienne ainsi que d’Illidan. La tension entre ces deux derniers était silencieuse, sous-jacente et tout le monde sentait qu’au moindre faux pas un carnage éclaterait. Certes, Illidan avait commis des erreurs de jeunesses qui avaient eues… Des conséquences désastreuses. Mais n’avaient-ils pas tous commis des erreurs ? N’avaient-ils pas tous du sang sur les mains ? Genn, Jaïna et même Varian avaient fait des choses dont ils n’étaient pas fiers. Pourtant c’étaient ces mêmes erreurs qui faisaient d’eux les grands hommes et femme qu’ils étaient maintenant… Apparemment cela ne fonctionnait que pour certaines personnes. D’autres étaient interdites de rédemption quand bien même les chasseurs de démons qu’ils avaient formés avait sauvé le monde –ce n’était qu’une bagatelle pour Maïev et tous les autres apparemment.

Khadgar soupira : il avait beau soutenir Illidan, ce dernier n’en restait pas moins un des soucis qui le conduisait à l’écart de tout en cette… Verdâtre soirée. Premièrement, la tension entre la Gardienne et l’elfe démon lui était insupportable. Deuxièmement : Illidan ne semblait pas connaître le mot « repos ». Khadgar comprenait l’urgence de la situation, il savait plus que beaucoup de personnes qu’il fallait à tout prix arrêter la Légion Ardente. Malgré tout, il restait un être humain : il avait besoin de souffler, d’évacuer son esprit afin de voir les situations sous un autre angle et, pourquoi pas, trouver d’autres idées d’attaque. Cela, Illidan s’en moquait. Il envoyait les troupes, les champions et lui-même sans relâche dans la mêlée, sans se soucier du fait que ce ne serait peut-être pas les démons mais la fatigue qui finirait par tuer tout le monde…

Troisième et dernière raison de son isolation : le maître des chasseurs de démons lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait beau avoir tenté de se convaincre que ce n’était qu’une illusion, un rêve mal placé peut-être, voir un sortilège, les faits étaient là : Illidan l’attirait. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Après tout, Illidan était à moitié _démon_. Il était beaucoup trop grand, ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs, sa peau beaucoup trop… Beaucoup trop… Bizarre. Il avait gardé le violet de son côté elfe, mais les tatouages et la magie de Sargeras –de _Sargeras_ bon sang ! - l’éclairait d’une façon étrange, l’assombrissant lorsque le soleil se couchait alors que de jour le vert semblait rouler sur le violet pâle, nuançant sa peau de toutes une palette de couleurs qui ne devraient _pas_ se mélanger aussi bien. Le corps d’Illidan en lui-même était une sorte d’aberration. Les muscles elfiques censé être fins et secs étaient décuplés d’une façon grossière et sa silhouette devenait irrégulière de par les bouts de… Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait être de toutes manières ? Des os, des carapaces ? La même matière que ses cornes ?

Des cornes immenses d’ailleurs ! Comment pouvait-il dormir avec - ah. Oui. Il ne dormait pas. Et son cou –bien que plus épais que la moyenne, par quels moyens parvenait-il à maintenir sa tête avec le poids de ces deux exubérances ? Et puis, il y avait ses ailes ! Ainsi que son visage qui était… Monstrueux !

Le mage soupira de nouveau et voulut presque se donner une baffe. Il devait arrêter de se mentir : le visage d’Illidan n’était _pas_ monstrueux. Peu commun, certes, un peu effrayant, terrifiant même lorsque vos yeux se posaient dessus pour la première fois. Mais pas monstrueux. Il en avait passé du temps à l’observer, et il s’était rendu compte que même s’il voulait passer pour un être sans-cœur et sans foi, Illidan avait des émotions et elles transparaissaient sans qu’il ne le veuille sur son visage par des mimiques discrètes, mais présentes. Un léger froncement de nez, un mouvement du bout de ses oreilles, un tressautement de lèvre… Khadgar pouvait maintenant interpréter et comprendre quelques signaux envoyés par l’elfe malgré lui.

Il était bien le seul cependant… Tous –à l’exception peut-être du grand prophète Velen et des chasseurs de démons- évitaient ou ne cachaient pas leur répulsion à l’égard d’Illidan. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait supporter tout cela… Peut-être était-il tellement obsédé par sa traque qu’il occultait tout ce qu’il y avait aux alentours…

Khadgar reprit soudain pied à la réalité en regardant autour de lui : il était de nouveau sur un rocher surplombant la mer, pas loin de la plage aux murlocs gangrenés dont les cris transperçaient le silence de la nuit. Il était seul, comme souvent. Peu de gens venaient ici de toutes façons, c’était un peu trop… Lugubre. Au moins, la tension entre Maïev et Illidan ne l’avait pas suivi, et la mer ainsi que les murlocs étaient suffisamment bruyants pour ne pas entendre les bruits des soldats et champions de la Horde et l’Alliance… Il aurait dû aller dormir, au moins quelques heures, mais il avait assez récupéré les nuits précédentes pour tenir plusieurs jours sans se reposer et il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Sans surprise, Illidan revint à la charge de son esprit confus. Son physique ne le repoussait pas, et son calme et son contrôle sur son côté démon avait quelque chose de… Sensuel. Il maniait la magie d’une façon brutal, instinctive, honnête. Il n’avait jamais vu ça chez personne d’autre –à part lui-même, sans vouloir se vanter. Après l’avoir vu décapiter plusieurs démons d’un mouvement de doigt sans même réfléchir ou préparer son sort, Khadgar avait été plus qu’impressionné… La magie qu’il avait utilisée était mauvaise, et la manière de tuer les démons avait été… Un peu extrême. Certes. Mais le sort était précis, droit, il s’était précipité sur les démons sans la moindre bavure, sans la _moindre_ erreur, comme s’il n’avait toujours été qu’une extension d’Illidan. C’était… Indescriptible. Violent tout en étant sous contrôle, doux mais explosif. Incomparable.

Plus que la magie, c’était Illidan en lui-même qui l’attirait. Il sentait que son caractère renfermé n’était qu’une conséquence de son emprisonnement, il se contenait, ne faisait pas confiance pour des raisons quelques peu légitimes. Malgré la haine que le reste du monde semblait éprouvé à son égard, il tenait sa ligne de conduite et restait inflexible. Parfois, des expressions traversaient son visage… Remords ? Peine ? Il n’avait jamais réussi à deviner.

« -Le sommeil vous a t’il quitté, tout comme votre patience ? »

En à peine une fraction de seconde, l’instant calme et pensif du mage explosa et le voilà qui bondissait de peur et glissait vers le vide.

« - _Le mage le plus puissant d’Azeroth_ , voilà comment certains vous décrivent. Ce serait dommage de finir écrasé sur des rochers, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur battant la chamade et le bras fermement tenu par la poigne d’Illidan, Khadgar regardait la mer fracasser la pierre en contrebas : en effet, il aurait été dommage de mourir ainsi. Surtout que le peu de hauteur ne lui aurait pas laisser le temps d’invoquer un portail ou de se transformer…

Le chasseur de démon le tira vers la terre ferme tandis que le mage appréciait plus que de raison la chaleur surnaturelle qui semblait émaner du corps entier de son sauveur. Sauveur qui avait été la cause de sa frayeur, mais ce n’était qu’un détail.

« -Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou vous maudire…

-Ha… Voilà donc ce que ressentent toutes les personnes présentes ici. Ils ne peuvent me remercier de les aider, de les sauver, à cause de mes choix passés, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus entièrement me maudire pour les morts et la guerre en Outreterre car voilà que maintenant ils comprennent qu’ils ont besoin de moi.

-C’est… On ne peut plus vrai. Mais il suffit de leur laisser du temps pour qu’ils…

-Non, l’interrompit Illidan en reprenant un air grave. Nous n’avons pas le temps, la Légion doit être… 

-Ah non ! Ça suffit à la fin ! »

Cette fois, le mage en avait assez. Il savait qu’il risquait de se prendre une volée d’énergie gangrenée pour avoir osé interrompre le seigneur d’Outreterre dans un de ses grands discours, mais tant pis. De plus, avoir pour dernière vision un Illidan choqué pouvait valoir le coup.

« -Cet endroit, commença-t-il en désignant un petit périmètre autour de lui, est consacré au calme, à l’introspection, aux ragots et aux discussions sans queue ni tête. Pas de Légion, pas de guerre, pas de Maïev et pas d’intolérance. »

Il décida d’imager le fameux périmètre en dessinant un rond à l’aide d’énergie arcaniques sur le sol.

« -Ici, il resta dans le cercle, pas de Légion. Là, il bougea de deux pas et sortit du cercle, Légion. Voilà. Maintenant, voudriez-vous me rejoindre et parler de choses et d’autres ? »

Illidan le fixait comme une bête curieuse, et un peu stupide, mais ne pipait mot. Khadgar attendait, se demandant s’il n’avait pas franchi la limite. Puis, comme dans un rêve, il vit le maître des Illidari avancer un sabot, franchir le cercle et s’assoir à ses côtés, ailes repliées. Le cœur battant, le mage le rejoignit, croisant ses jambes sous sa tunique. Un petit silence gênant prit place et il se rendit rapidement compte qu’à part la Légion, la guerre et les morts, ils n’avaient pas de sujets de conversation. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de son passé étant donné que la Légion lui était étroitement lié, ne pouvait parler du futur tant il était incertain, ni du présent. Il s’était coincé, tout seul, sans l’aide de personne.

_Bravo Khadgar_ , se dit-il en se frappant mentalement.

« -Cela fait… Très, très longtemps que je n’ai pas eu de conversations pour parler « de choses et d’autres » ».

Khadgar voulut sourire, mais le ton mélancolique d’Illidan l’en empêcha. Il se tût, invitant silencieusement son interlocuteur à continuer.

« -Lorsque j’habitais Suramar, j’aimais beaucoup me promener près du marché, écouter les gens parler. J’aimais le bruit, les couleurs et les odeurs, la foule. Tout le contraire de Malfurion… »

Il ricana amèrement et le cœur de Khadgar se serra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfurion et Tyrande n’avaient pas été au moins le voir… Certes, ils avaient eu des histoires mais les actes d’Illidan avaient été justifiés, ils pourraient au moins venir lui en parler… Cependant il ne pouvait pas vraiment les juger étant donné qu’il ne connaissait certainement que la moitié de l’histoire.

« -J’aimais aussi me faire remarquer, me faire admirer…

-Ha, pour ça, c’est chose faite ! Vous ne pouvez plus vraiment passer inaperçu ! »

_La limite Khadgar, la limite_ , se dit-il en se maudissant à nouveau pour son insolence et sa piètre tentative d’humour. Illidan avait plus de dix mille ans… Il était apparemment immortel, puissant et avait une responsabilité énorme. Et lui, le pauvre petit mage qu’il était, osait… Le faire… Sourire ? Oui. Le grand Illidan souriait. Pas un sourire narquois, condescendant ou carnassier. Un _vrai_ sourire. Petit, certes, mais c’était une très grande avancée. Malgré les dents en rasoir, les fines ligne d’énergie gangrenée sur ses joues et le bandage sur ses yeux, Khadgar le trouva… Beau. Mais il savait qu’il n’était pas du tout objectif…

Merde. Il était foutu. D’abord Turalyon –un homme qui avait une femme ET un fils- et maintenant _Illidan Stormrage_? Son cœur avait-il été détraqué lors d’un sort ? Ou alors avait-il une si piètre opinion de lui-même qu’il tombait inconsciemment amoureux de personnes inaccessibles ?

« -Je ne passais pas vraiment inaperçu déjà à cette époque, continua le chasseur de démons sans se soucier du trouble du mage. Avec mes yeux et ce soi-disant Destin…

-Oui, j’en ai entendu parler. Ce n’étais pas vraiment… Intelligent. Ou gentil, répondit Khadgar en grimaçant. Mettre une telle pression sur les épaules de quelqu’un qui est simplement né avec des yeux de telle ou telle couleur… »

Ils se turent, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Chacun pensant : si Illidan était né avec des yeux autres, tout aurait été différent… Il ne se serait pas cru obligé d’être meilleur que tous, de devoir choisir une voie où il serait le premier, d’être si exceptionnel que Tyrande allait forcément le choisir _lui_.

« -Au final, reprit le mage en regardant le ciel, vous n’avez peut-être pas eu un Destin magnifique et brillant, mais vous nous avez tous sauvé. Un de vos chasseurs nous a raconté comment vous avez massacré une bande de démons qui devaient prendre l’Alliance et la Horde à revers à la porte des ténèbres. Vous continuez encore de nous aider, et sans vos connaissances de la Légion, sans vos Illidari, nous serions dans une situation très épineuse. »

Sans la chasseuse de démons qui s’était présenté devant le Roi en tant qu’émissaire et qui avait démasqué les agents de la Légion sous couverture, il n’y aurait sûrement plus de Wrynn sur le trône…

« -Merci. »

Le contraste entre la douceur de la voix ainsi que le physique de son propriétaire étaient… Saisissant. Khadgar se demanda s’il pouvait également être doux dans une autre situation… Avant de se reprendre rapidement, les joues légèrement colorées.

« -Vous êtes un des seuls avec le prophète Velen à me regarder et me parler… Normalement. C’est très étrange, mais appréciable. »

Alors que le mage allait répondre, une explosion retentit au loin. En peu de temps, l’ambiance calme se chargea en magie et Illidan s’envola d’un coup d’ailes. Khadgar soupira, regardant le cercle sous ses pieds tout en se transformant en corbeau. Il voulut l’effacer mais se ravisa au dernier moment et s’envola lui aussi.

Il pensait que ce moment serait unique, un souvenir précieux qu’il chérirait jusqu’à la fin… Il s’était trompé, et était ravi de ce constat… Deux nuits plus tard, après la violente attaque de la Légion, il retrouva Illidan assit dans le cercle. Il reprit lui aussi sa place sur le rocher et entama la discussion. La nuit suivante le maître des chasseurs de démons était de nouveau là. Tout comme celle d’après, et celle d’après… Pendant un mois, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme l’imposait les règles du cercle. Pendant un mois, presque chaque nuit, Khadgar avait l’immense privilège d’apprendre à connaître l’elfe sous le cuir gangrené. Un elfe qui avait changé et qui acceptait et assumait celui qu’il était devenu après les épreuves qu’il avait traversées.

Un elfe qui, même s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte, n’avait jamais reçu l’amour qu’il méritait. Personne ne l’avait aimé comme lui avait aimé Tyrande.

Et ça, Khadgar aimerait fortement y remédier. Seulement… Il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Lui offrir un présent ? Quel genre de présent lui ferait plaisir d’ailleurs ? Presque tout ce qu’il avait pût apprécier n’existait plus et lui-même n’offrait que des livres à ses quelques amis proches. Un livre pour un aveugle –même s’il voyait différemment- serait un peu vu comme de la moquerie… Lui dire ? Et si Illidan prenait peur ? Ou était dégoûté ? Et s’il refusait de le voir par la suite ?

« -Tu sembles bien soucieux ce soir. »

L’immense elfe ailé se mit à côté de lui, repliant ses ailes et croisant ses jambes, faisant crisser ses sabots contre la pierre au passage.

« -Je… J’ai un... Dilemme. D’ordre… Amoureux. »

Illidan s’agita quelque peu mais garda la même expression neutre lorsqu’il prit la parole.

« -Je ne peux pas vraiment t’aider. Tout ce qui concerne ce sujet m’est inconnu, ou refusé.

-Oui, certes, ce n’est pas ton sujet de prédilection mais… As-tu jamais regretté de t’être confié à Tyrande malgré sa réponse ? »

Illidan lui avait brièvement raconté sa confession et le refus de l’envoyée d’Elune. Il ne s’était pas attardé sur les détails et avait bien fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait plus jamais en reparler… Cependant Khadgar voulait savoir. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

Après un long, très long moment de silence, Illidan lui donna enfin ce qu’il désirait.

« -Non. Si je ne l’avais pas fait, j’aurais continué de croire, j’aurais continué… D’espérer. La chute n’en aurait été que plus rude… Et puis… Si j’avais tardé, et qu’elle m’avait… Retourné mes sentiments. J’aurais alors regretté d’avoir perdu du temps à ses côtés. Donc non, malgré sa réponse, malgré la douleur, je ne regrette pas. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Khadgar assimila ce savoir et prit sa décision.

« -Qui donc fait tourné la tête au mage protecteur d’Azeroth, demanda Illidan, le visage toujours aussi vide de toutes émotions ?

-Toi. »

Il l’avait fait. Il l’avait dit. Il allait tomber, la chute serait douloureuse mais pas mortelle. Peut-être même qu’Illidan accepterait de continuer à lui parler, peut-être qu’il… Qu’il… Etait-il… En train de rire ? Oui. Il riait à gorge déployée. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, mais cela suffit pour broyer le moindre espoir qu’il avait…

« -Merci, mage, finit par dire Illidan en souriant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n’avais pas ri ainsi.

-Mais… Mais, bégaya Khadgar, ce n’est pas… Enfin ce n’est pas sujet à rire ! Ce n’est pas une blague !

-Tu ne peux être sérieux.

-Mais je _suis_ sérieux ! TU me fais tourner la tête, TU…

-REGARDES MOI ! »

Illidan avait rugit, se relevant en à peine quelques secondes et attrapant Khadgar par les épaules, l’obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Du moins, dans les orbites vides qu’étaient censés être ses yeux…

« -Jamais je n’échangerai cette apparence pour une autre car le pouvoir qu’elle me confère me satisfait, mais je n’ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour voir la vérité : je ne suis pas quelqu’un dont on peut s’emmouracher. »

Dans un sens, il avait complètement raison : il n’était pas vraiment beau à proprement parlé… Khadgar lui-même ne comprenait pas son attirance, surtout qu’il méprisait les démons et tout ce qui touchait à la magie gangrenée.

« -Je suis capable de prendre des décisions condamnant des centaines voire des milliers de personnes sans le moindre regret, sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne suis obsédé que par un seul et unique objectif, une seule fin : celle de la Légion. Pas par les états d’âme d’un mage humain qui apparemment ne comprend pas les enjeux de cette guerre. »

Khadgar ne bougeait pas, les épaules prisent en étau par la poigne forte et inflexible de l’elfe qui semblait réellement hors de lui.

« -Tu n’es qu’un humain, tu ne vois que ton monde, pas au-delà. Tu te préoccupes de choses insignifiantes, futiles. Ce fût une erreur de me laisser aller, et je ne me laisserai plus perturber de la sorte ! »

Certes, Illidan avait déjà condamné des vies, ne les considérant pas vraiment importantes pour atteindre son but. Certains elfes lui avaient raconté le jeune arrogant, impulsif et égoïste qu’il avait été par le passé, les vies qu’il avait prise sous prétexte qu’il était plus fort, plus haut placé ou simplement parce qu’il ne se souciait de personne d’autres à part lui-même. Cependant, comme il l’avait déjà dit : n’avaient-ils pas tous fait des erreurs ? N’avaient-ils pas tous été pardonné ? Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris comment Tyrande, Malfurion et les elfes de la nuit en général avaient pût pardonner au peuple de Gilnéas et particulièrement à Genn Grisetête, sans envisager la même chose pour Illidan. Les elfes restaient un mystère pour lui…

Pendant qu’il réfléchissait, le maître des Illidari continuait à hurler sur sa pauvre personne sans pour autant le lâcher. D’ailleurs, sa poigne semblait moins ferme… Le mage n’écoutait plus les vociférations d’Illidan depuis un petit moment déjà, mais les fines lèvres noircies par l’énergie gangrenée continuaient de bouger et l’attiraient de plus en plus… Au final, qu’avait-il à perdre ? L’elfe semblait déjà bien parti pour ne plus jamais lui parler alors qu’il franchisse une limite de plus ne pourrait pas être pire…

D’un mouvement sec et rapide Khadgar se dégagea des mains lui enserrant les épaules, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou de l’elfe qui se tût sous la surprise, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour l’instant, la seule préoccupation du mage était qu’Illidan ne prenne pas la fuite. Il apprécierait le baiser plus tard. Une de ses mains resta donc ferme sur le cou imposant et musclé pour le dissuader de reculer, et l’autre commença à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux. C’était comme approcher un griffon pour la première fois : il fallait être ferme mais doux, une main de fer dans un gant de velours…

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Illidan ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc et ses mains pourvues de griffes s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la chair de ses bras. Finalement, à la plus grande surprise de Khadgar, il tomba à genoux, l’obligeant à faire de même, et se remit enfin à respirer. Ses mains se relaxèrent quelque peu sans pour autant le lâcher. Satisfait du progrès déjà énorme de la part d’un elfe aussi peu enclin à la douceur, le mage se contenta de cette avancée et pût enfin se concentrer sur leur semblant de baiser…

De ses lèvres glacées par le vent présent en haut de cette falaise, il caressa doucement celles, brûlantes, d’Illidan. Puis il les embrassa, retourna au caresses, revint les embrasser… Ce petit manège dura de nombreuses secondes, Khadgar appréciant plus que de raison l’odeur âcre d’énergie gangrenée qui s’échappait du chasseur de démons. Puis, comme dans un rêve, il sentit Illidan bouger un peu et lui retourner ses baisers. Un brasier s’alluma dans son bas-ventre et il se retint de déshabiller entièrement l’elfe –quelle idée de se balader torse nu constamment… Il se contrôla et resta sage, obligeant ses mains gantées à rester à leur place… Il était quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir sentir la caresse des cheveux d’Illidan sur ses mains nues mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et faire fuir l’elfe au moindre mouvement…

Un bruit de pas, une pierre qui roule et un Illidan s’envolant au loin remplacèrent brusquement le calme de leur étreinte. Khadgar se releva, quelque peu groggy par les évènements qui venaient de s’enchaîner. Il sourit amèrement, persuadé que cet instant serait unique au vu de la réaction du seigneur de l’Outreterre, celui que tant craignait. Il salua vaguement le garde qui passait par là, ne lui en voulant presque pas. Il se rassit dans le cercle, une main et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne regrettait finalement pas son geste, ni sa confession, quand bien même il avait peut-être perdu l’elfe à jamais… Au moins maintenant il était fixé, et il pourrait chérir ce moment jusqu’à la fin de sa vie…

Quelques jours durant, Illidan ne se montra plus. Que ce soit dans leur petit endroit presque secret ou ailleurs. Les chasseurs de démons qu’il interrogea lui dirent que leur maître était au milieu de la bataille, arrachant des têtes à tout va sans jamais s’arrêter. En entendant cela, Maïev ricana tandis que Velen semblait être le seul avec lui à s’inquiéter.

Finalement, après tout une semaine sur différentes batailles, le maître Illidari s’écroula, se faisant sauver les miches in extremis par les champions de la Horde et de l’Alliance qui le ramenèrent au campement. Les chasseurs de démons aidèrent leur maître à se laver, puis laissèrent l’humain et le Draeneï entrer pour constater l’étendu des dégâts… Khadgar resta auprès de lui alors que le prophète Velen le soigna, refermant les nombreuses blessures à l’aide de la Lumière, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

« -S’il continue ainsi, il ne verra pas la fin de la Guerre… A ce rythme, Kil’Jaeden n’aura qu’à claquer des doigts pour le faire tomber. Mage Khadgar, puis-je vous demander de rester avec lui et l’obliger à se reposer, lui demanda le prophète tout en commençant à quitter la tente ? Vous semblez être un des seuls à avoir une quelconque influence sur cet elfe… »

Une fois qu’il fût parti, les deux Illidari présents saluèrent Khadgar et suivirent le prophète hors de l’habitacle. Il était également un des seuls à avoir presque l’entière confiance des chasseurs de démons, ce dont il n’était pas peu fier…

Un mouvement de la part d’Illidan le fit sursauter, et il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir gérer la situation. De plus, l’elfe n’avait plus de paupières, ses yeux –ou la flamme présente dans ses orbites- brillait constamment, rendant difficile de savoir quand il était éveillé ou endormi.

Le mage ôta ses gants, posa son bâton un peu plus loin et s’assit sur une chaise aux côtés du lit, soupirant d’avance de la tension qui allait forcément s’installer entre eux. Il avait réfléchi durant ces quelques jours, et il en était toujours au même point : il avait embrassé un Illidan récalcitrant –ce qui était presque du viol- qui s’était ensuite enfuit. Lui-même était toujours dans le même état, à savoir une furieuse envie de recommencer, encore et encore… Il pencha la tête en arrière, ferma ses yeux et laissa son corps se détendre un peu, tentant vainement d’évacuer la tension acquise lors de ces quelques jours de stress intense. Laissant ses bras retomber le long de ses côtes, sa main toucha par inadvertance celle d’un Illidan toujours endormi et qui ne réagit pas à son contact…

Enhardi par cette absence de réaction, et toujours aussi assoiffé de toucher cette peau brûlante, il prit doucement la main, presque deux fois plus grande, du maître des Illidari. Toujours aussi délicatement, son pouce se mit à caresser la paume chaude et rugueuse de l’elfe. Il sourit, plus pour lui-même qu’autre chose, et érigea une barrière plus puissante et impénétrable autour de la tente dans l’optique de se reposer un peu. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se laissa aller, bercé par la respiration quasi silencieuse de l’endormi.

Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, et serra la main toujours présente dans la sienne. Il voulut de nouveau lui caresser la paume mais se rendit compte que leurs mains ne se tenaient plus dans le même angle qu’avant… Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour trouver un Illidan apparemment bien réveillé, assit en tailleur et fixant leurs doigts entremêlés… Depuis combien de temps, ça il n’en savait rien…

« -Ahem, je… Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en se rendant compte qu’il avait profité à nouveau d’un instant de faiblesse. »

Illidan releva la tête et plissa les yeux. Le mage ne pouvait dire s’il réfléchissait ou s’il était en colère.

« -Ce n’était donc vraiment pas une blague, chuchota-t-il. »

Il délia leurs mains et commença à se lever, apparemment bien décidé à ignorer Khadgar. Cependant, ce dernier avait reçu un ordre assez clair de la part du prophète…

« -Tu ne peux pas sortir. »

Illidan stoppa tout mouvement avant de tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

« -Pardon ? Et tu crois que c’est un petit mage qui va me… »

Maudissant la rougeur qui s’était étalée sur ses joues au moment où il avait entraperçu ce sourire, Khadgar lança un sort d’une simplicité tellement banale que c’était presqu’une insulte de l’utiliser contre un sorcier du niveau de l’elfe…

Des liens solides et réduisant fortement l’usage de la magie s’enroulèrent autour de chacune des mains d’Illidan puis le tirèrent vers le lit, l’obligeant à s’assoir sans pouvoir se relever entièrement. Les liens n’étaient pas très puissants, mais la fatigue avait pompé quasiment toute la magie de l’elfe qui se retrouva donc coincé. Et frustré. Et indigné. Et très, très en colère.

« -Relâches moi _tout de suite_ , mage, grogna-t-il.

-Non. Le prophète Velen m’a ordonné de te garder jusqu’à ce que tu sois plus en forme. Il était furieux de voir que tu t’étais presque tuer sur le champ de bataille.

-Et à qui le faute ? »

Khadgar accusa le coup bas. Certes, il était celui qui avait amorcé le baiser et s’était déclaré. Mais tout de même, il ne pensait pas mériter une gifle pareille…

« -Ce n’est pas très honorable de dire ça… Ni très véridique, répondit calmement l’humain en se rasseyant sur la chaise.

-TU es celui qui m’a… Qui m’a, répéta l’elfe tout en perdant un peu de sa superbe… C’est de TA faute si je…

-J’ai peut-être prit la décision de t’embrasser, mais ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai dit d’être si perturbé. Ni de fuir. »

Un petit silence prit place. Illidan se renfrogna et tourna la tête sur le côté, les lèvres pincées. Khadgar ne pût retenir un rire étouffé en se rendant compte que le grand, l’unique et le terrifiant Illidan Stormrage… Boudait. Comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé un bonbon. Le rire étouffé prit de plus en plus d’ampleur jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus se retenir et se mette à rire à gorge déployée. Rire qui se retrouva décuplé lorsque le maître des Illidari grogna en rougissant, apparemment peu satisfait d’être la cible de son hilarité.

Finalement, Khadgar parvint à se calmer et essuya les larmes qui lui coulait le long des joues, remerciant silencieusement toutes les divinités d’être toujours en vie et non éviscéré par un elfe dont la dignité venait de se faire écraser.

« -Je suis navrée, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais bouder comme ça… Merci en tout cas, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n’avais pas ri ainsi. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, mais il ne se vexa pas pour si peu.

De nouveau, le silence. Le mage ne savait pas quel sujet il pouvait bien aborder, tous semblant controversés…

« -Recommences, lança soudain Illidan sans pour autant croiser son regard.

-Pardon ?

-Le baiser. Recommences. »

Khadgar n’hésita pas une seconde, sentant que cette opportunité ne se montrerait pas deux fois et s’évaporerait s’il posait trop de questions ou hésitait trop longtemps. Il réfléchirait à tout cela –pourquoi, comment, POURQUOI- plus tard.

Il se mit à genoux face à Illidan, sur le lit, écartant ses jambes auparavant en tailleur pour s’installer entre elles. De ses mains nues, il prit le visage d’un elfe tiraillé entre son désir de ne penser qu’à la Légion et son envie de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, caressant de ses pouces les joues à la peau brûlante et traversées de cicatrices. Au vu de leur position, ils étaient presqu’à la même hauteur, se dit le mage avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle du maître des Illidari.

Il oublia bien vite le baiser hésitant de la dernière fois… Illidan semblait bizarrement bien plus à l’aise, plus confiant, ce qui l’excita au plus haut point. Il se permit même d’attraper une corne, tandis que son autre main repartait derrière sa nuque, caressant enfin les cheveux lourds et épais mais étonnamment doux de l’elfe. Il sentit alors ce dernier s’agiter, luttant contre quelque chose.

Oh. Les liens.

D’un claquement de doigt –plus pour le style qu’autre chose, le mage les fit disparaître. Illidan grogna contre ses lèvres avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches, réveillant le fameux brasier de son bas-ventre… L’elfe était brûlant. Que ce soit ses mains, ses lèvres, ses bras, sa peau… De tout son corps émanait une chaleur qui semblait vouloir le faire fondre. De toute sa vie, il n’aurait jamais imaginé être aussi excité par cette magie qu’il méprisait et le terrifiait… Peut-être était-ce l’intelligence de l’elfe ? Son culot, son originalité, sa confiance en lui qui le rendait si arrogant ? Cette façon de répondre aux questions par d’autres questions, obligeant ses interlocuteurs à réfléchir par eux-mêmes, à faire autre chose que d’obéir stupidement à des ordres ?

Une langue contre ses lèvres le fit rapidement sortir de ses pensées et le transforma en une masse de chaleur et d’excitation comme jamais il n’avait été. Il ouvrit la bouche, accueilli la langue moite et chaude et se laissa aller, faisant tout de même très attention à ne pas se couper sur les dents assez pointues de son vis-à-vis.

Il n’était plus Khadgar, le mage le plus puissant d’Azeroth. Il n’était plus responsable de Dalaran. Il n’avait plus de choix, de décisions à prendre. Il n’était qu’un simple humain apparemment amoureux de cet elfe contre lui, et ne souhaitait qu’une chose : lui appartenir complètement. 

Ils n’avaient pas changé de position et se tenaient toujours assis face à face, quand bien même les jambes du mage étaient maintenant enroulées autour du bassin de l’elfe. Ils continuaient de s’embrasser, remplissant la tente de bruit de bouches humides, de langues s’entrechoquant, de soupirs et de légers gémissements. Sous lui, Illidan se mit à trépigner, bougeant ses hanches et envoyant des décharges de désirs dans les siennes. Il gémit plus fort que les fois précédentes, serra voir tira les cheveux de l’elfe qui, en réponse, claqua une de ses mains contre ses fesses.

En quelques secondes la situation dérapa complètement, le laissant hagard et pantois –et nu comme un ver soit-dit en passant. Illidan semblait très au courant de ce qu’il fallait faire dans ce type de situations, et Khadgar se dit qu’il avait _peut-être_ sous-estimé l’elfe en le pensant étranger à ce genre d’actes… Les rumeurs sur les courtisanes présentes au Temple Noir étaient donc véridiques. Lui-même connaissait le fonctionnement de tout ça : merci aux quelques mages plus enclins que d’autres pour les entraînements… Spéciaux.

Ses vêtements, retirés par la magie brutale du chasseur de démons, gisaient au loin, laissant libre accès aux mains surmontées de griffes à sa peau quelque peu marquée par le temps et les combats. Illidan inversa rapidement les positions, l’allongeant sur le lit, le ventre contre le matelas. Son tortionnaire jura en elfique –ce qui l’excita encore plus si possible- et Khadgar sentit une petite décharge de magie lui indiquant qu’ils étaient maintenant deux à être dans le plus simple appareil… Puis, il sentit _autre chose_ se coller à ses fesses, puis entre ses fesses, tandis qu’une langue impatiente découvrait la zone sensible de son cou.

C’était gros. Lourd. Et d’une forme qui différait légèrement de ce qu’il avait l’habitude de connaître… Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s’habituer à ça, et au vu des doigts griffus d’Illidan il devrait le faire lui-même.

L’elfe se mit alors à bouger les hanches d’avant en arrière, faisant glisser son sexe entre les fesses écartées et maintenant tendues du mage qui avait oublié toutes notions de préparations. Illidan grogna, mordit son oreille et colla son corps contre le sien, glissant sa main autour du membre de l’humain qui marmonnait des choses sans queues ni têtes. Ses ailes immenses se déployèrent, les entourant comme un halo, assombrissant la lumière, la teintant d’un joli violet verdâtre. Bougeant toujours ses hanches, rendant fou le mage pantelant, il glissa son pouce entre ses lèvres et l’invita silencieusement à ouvrir la bouche. Khadgar comprit rapidement et dans un gémissement sonore prit le doigt de l’autre entre ses dents. Il se concentra sur la tâche, histoire d’oublier son propre sexe prit en étau dans la main brûlante de l’elfe et déjà presque proche de la délivrance. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’une autre main que la sienne ne l’avait pas touché…

Illidan semblait plus que ravi du traitement que son pouce subissait au vu de la vitesse à laquelle son membre allait et venait entre ses fesses. Membre qui cogna soudain contre son entrée, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Cela ramena Khadgar à la réalité et il repoussa son partenaire à contrecœur : s’il ne voulait pas se faire déchirer, il allait vraiment devoir se préparer.

L’elfe grogna, prononça de nouveau des mots en elfique avant de bouger. Il s’assit sur le lit et laissa le mage s’installer à genoux par terre, la tête en face de ce qui pourrait être sincèrement considéré comme une arme.

Sérieusement, pensa Khadgar, cette chose était énorme. Tout était énorme chez l’elfe, il aurait dû s’en douter. Tout de même… De deux fois la longueur d’un sexe humain, et presqu’autant en largeur, le membre en face de lui semblait parcourut de petites bosses et étaient strié de veines bien apparentes. En posant sa main dessus et en le caressant, le mage se rendit compte que ces bosses étaient faites de la même matière que les bouts de cornes qui sortaient de la peau d’Illidan. Alors que la peau étonnamment douce entrait en contact avec sa langue sous un gémissement très prononcé du maître des chasseurs de démons, Khadgar se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment de forme là où aurait dû se trouver un gland –ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire, le mage n’osait imaginer la taille sinon…

Heureusement, les soupirs et gémissements qu’Illidan essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler lui firent oublier ses pensées étranges et il se concentra complètement sur sa tâche, sans oublier de commencer à se préparer pour le grand final…

Alors que sa bouche se trouvait fort bien remplie et occupée, ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste… Descendant le long des cuisses de plus en plus velue de l’elfe –ce qui, bizarrement, l’excitait encore plus- elles caressèrent les longs poils en long et en large, glissèrent sur des sabots étrangement sensibles, remontèrent entourer le sexe tremblant et déjà suintant avant de recommencer leur petit manège…

Il décida de s’amuser un peu et sortit le membre de sa bouche avant de le frotter contre sa joue rugueuse, se rappelant qu’il ne s’était pas rasé depuis quelques jours… Le bruit de draps déchirés par des griffes et d’un gémissement plus prononcé qu’un autre réjouit Khadgar. Il reprit le membre entre ses lèvres et refit plusieurs fois son petit manège, ravi de l’effet qu’il faisait à un elfe dix fois millénaire…

Alors qu’il se concentrait quelques secondes pour invoquer un flacon de lubrifiant, un liquide chaud se déversa dans sa bouche, le prenant complètement par surprise. Par un malheureux réflexe il avala, s’attendant à un goût et à une sensation pas vraiment agréable dans sa gorge. A sa plus grande surprise ce n’était ni pâteux, ni âcre et cela n’avait définitivement aucun goût. Il voulut reculer la tête, un peu déçu -il devait bien l’avouer- de la tournure si courte des évènements… Une main derrière sa tête empêcha tous mouvements, l’obligeant même à prendre le membre encore frémissant plus profondément.

« -C’est… Normal, tenta difficilement d’expliquer un Illidan en transe, ça va le faire plusieurs fois mais… Normal. Continues. »

Abandonnant toute retenue, l’elfe si fier se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit, étalant ses ailes derrière lui et gémissant dans sa langue natale, de sa voix grave et vibrante. Et excitante.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, le mage finit par se reprendre et continua donc d’aspirer ce membre si… Pleins de surprises. Et d’autres choses apparemment…

Fébrile, il se rappela du flacon invoqué toujours présent dans sa main. Il entreprit de l’ouvrir et d’étaler son contenu sur une de ses mains. Très habitué à ce processus, il s’accroupit et commença presqu’inconsciemment à se préparer, la grande part de son attention concentrée sur le sexe au goût et la forme étrange dans sa bouche et aux bruits produits par un Illidan très… Expressif. Il semblait _réellement_ apprécié que l’on s’occupe de lui… Ce qui le surprenait : les personnes qui n’avaient que très peu confiance aux autres pouvaient parfois ne pas vraiment raffoler, voire même détester ce genre de traitements. Cela les obligeait à se laisser complètement aller, à laisser l’autre prendre le contrôle. Qu’Illidan Stormrage aime perdre le contrôle de la sorte lui fît rapidement prendre conscience qu’il allait devoir prendre tout en main s’il voulait entièrement satisfaire le seigneur de l’Outreterre… Ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

Encore une fois, le liquide chaud, un peu épais et sans saveurs fût expulsé au fond de sa gorge sans prévenir. Ses doigts actifs au plus profond de lui et la sensation d’avaler un peu plus d’Illidan lui fit perdre la tête et il gémit fortement, faisant vibrer l’intérieur de sa bouche et envoyant une vague de plaisir intense à l’elfe. Ce dernier, dans l’action du moment, appuya fortement ses deux mains sur la tête du mage, l’obligeant à avaler entièrement le membre volumineux qui cogna au fond de sa gorge. De nouveau, Illidan grogna, de nouveau le membre envoya sa semence en un Khadgar qui luttait pour ne pas s’étouffer.

Finalement, les mains du chasseur de démons se retirèrent, laissant le mage se reculer en toussant, retirant ses doigts hors de lui par la même occasion. Il avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de choses, mais pas avec un membre aussi grand il devait l’avouer… Il se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, laissant ses mains errer le long des jambes de son partenaire. Finalement, il se hissa sur ses jambes et s’accroupit sur un Illidan prêt à se relever. Khadgar posa sa main fermement sur son torse, appréciant la chaleur contre sa paume.

« -Laisses-moi faire, dit-il avec douceur. Restes allongé et… Apprécie. Tu pourras me rendre la pareille la prochaine fois si tu le souhaites. »

L’elfe le fixa, le torse toujours à moitié relevé, apparemment pas sûr de la bonne décision à prendre. Le mage décida de l’aider un peu et fit glisser le sexe moite entre ses fesses, se relevant et s’abaissant doucement, brûlant déjà des nouvelles sensations qu’il allait découvrir.

« -La prochaine fois, hein, marmonna doucement Illidan en s’allongeant, les yeux brillants d’un feu nouveau. »

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance, Khadgar se saisit rapidement du membre rugueux et appliqua une bonne dose de lubrifiant tout du long. Il se releva un peu, positionna le bout contre son entrée et commença doucement à s’abaisser, respirant profondément.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fût ravi et presque fier de toutes ces années de pratiques, que ce soit seul ou accompagné –c’est fou ce que l’on pouvait invoquer avec la magie… Sans cela, jamais il n’aurait fait rentré cette taille dans cette position.

Au moins, au vu de la forme peu habituelle, il n’avait pas l’appréhension de la douleur des premiers centimètres, normalement toujours un peu plus large que le reste. Il se félicita d’avoir mis autant de lubrifiant alors que le membre entrait petit à petit en lui, écartant difficilement ses parois pourtant habituée à se faire violenter… Millimètres par millimètres, la moitié du sexe imposant fût en lui. Il stoppa la progression, se releva doucement avant de se rassoir, et ce plusieurs fois, tirant des soupirs de plus en plus prononcés à l’elfe qui se laissait entièrement faire.

Finalement, il se sentit de plus en plus à l’aise et confiant dans ses mouvements, et se permit d’apprécier lui aussi des sensations jusqu’alors inconnues… La rugosité du membre, sa forme, les espèces de boules placées tout du long… Tout le faisait frémir, gémir… La position n’était pas des plus simples pour lui –devoir s’abaisser et se relever ainsi lui demandait beaucoup d’effort- mais ces désagréments étaient rapidement oubliés, remplacés par un plaisir nouveau et dont il aurait du mal à se passer par la suite…

Il poussa soudain un cri et trembla, le membre ayant finalement touché ce qui était son point d’envol pour rejoindre la Lumière directement. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d’un Illidan passif, perdu dans son propre plaisir et se pencha en avant. Il se contracta et bougea ses hanches de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, tentant de retrouver ce point qui lui faisait perdre la tête…

Illidan gémit plus fort, murmura son nom et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les griffant un peu au passage. Il appuya doucement et releva en même temps le bas de son corps, faisant presque rentrer entièrement son membre dans l’antre chaude du mage qui ne pouvait qu’approuver cette initiative. Il continua de se tortiller et hurla lorsque, de nouveau, le membre toucha le point ce point si particulier en lui. Au bout de quelques tentatives, ils trouvèrent enfin le rythme parfait, transformant les deux utilisateurs de magie si puissants en deux amas de chairs animés par la seule envie de ressentir plus de plaisir.

Illidan rentrait en lui à toute vitesse, faisant claquer les fesses du mage contre ses cuisses, enfonçant ses griffes de plus en plus profondément dans la peau fragile de l’humain dont le sang coulait en filet sur les draps. L’odeur âcre et si particulière du fer lui fit encore plus tourner la tête, excitant son côté démon au plus haut point, le faisant encore plus accélérer ses mouvements, oubliant toute retenue. Khadgar continuait de se tortiller, criant à chaque pénétration toujours plus prononcée du membre qui caressait ses parois d’une façon plus que délicieuse…

Ce fût Illidan qui craqua en premier et vint dans un grognement bestial, ses tatouages d’ordinaires d’un vert clair tournant au noir, ses yeux brillant plus que jamais, ses griffes complètement enfoncées dans les cuisses d’un Khadgar tremblant.

A la sensation du liquide expulsé avec force et quantité en lui, le mage se saisit d’une des mains de l’elfe et l’enroula autour de son propre membre, appliquant de vifs mouvements. Il se redressa, s’asseyant entièrement sur le sexe imposant d’un Illidan se déversant toujours en lui et bougea seulement un peu. La main du chasseur de démons autour de lui, son sexe en lui et appuyé contre son point sensible lui firent voir des étoiles et il vint dans un cri, prononçant avec passion un prénom pourtant si haï et craint durant de nombreuses années par la plupart des habitants d’Azeroth…

L’esprit brumeux, Khadgar attendit quelques secondes avant de se relever, grimaçant en sentant Illidan sortir et une bonne quantité de semence couler le long de ses cuisses. Il s’allongea ensuite à moitié sur l’elfe, calant inconsciemment sa respiration sur le sienne. Il caressa distraitement les contours des tatouages redevenus vert pâle, appréciant plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait la proximité et la chaleur de l’autre. Il allait pour s’endormir lorsqu’il sentit Illidan bouger ses bras doucement, clairement hésitant.

Finalement, le chasseur de démons enroula ses bras autour du corps de l’humain et se mit à caresser délicatement son épaule, le cœur battant la chamade.

Khadgar dût se retenir pour ne pas hurler et couvrir le visage de son partenaire de mille baisers tellement il trouvait cet instant adorable. Petit à petit il s’endormi, bercé par les caresses d’un Illidan plein de surprises que le monde ne connaissait définitivement qu’à moitié…

_Environ un an plus tard…_

Khadgar avança dans le couloir, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu’avait-il fait ? Il n’osait y penser, il n’osait y croire…

Finalement, il passa entre les deux portes immenses et arriva à destination, toujours hagard du choix qu’il venait lui-même de prendre.

L’objet de son trouble rentra enfin dans son champ de vision, et le mage ressentit une flopée d’émotions qui achevèrent de le bouleverser : colère, déception, peur, joie, amour… Il avança d’un pas rapide, ne prit même pas la peine d’apprécier le visage d’un Illidan choqué ou de Sargeras assit sagement sur son siège, emprisonné à jamais. Sans plus réfléchir et animé par tout un méli-mélo de sentiments contradictoires, il balança une boule d’énergie arcanique sur un elfe qui ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre.

Alors que l’ancien maître des chasseurs de démons et maintenant geôlier d’un titan fou volait sur plusieurs mètres, Khadgar se mit à hurler :

« -JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU’IL T’A PRIT ? »

Les sabots emmêlés et les fesses posées sur le sol, Illidan ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n’en sortit. Maïev aurait sûrement payé cher pour voir ça… Mais ça, le mage s’en fichait. De toutes façons, il n’y aurait plus de Maïev, de Velen, de Dalaran, d’Alliance ou de Horde, ou même d’Azeroth. Il n’y aurait plus que ce vaisseau, ce titan et ces esprits de titans. Et eux. A jamais.

« -Réponds-moi, dit-il en baissant le volume de sa voix sans pour autant perdre son aura menaçante. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ?

-Mais… Je… Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là, demanda Illidan en se redressant d’un bond ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, je me promène. »

La réponse et le ton sarcastique clouèrent de nouveau le bec d’un elfe qui réalisait peu à peu la situation.

« -Je me promène au bord d’un vaisseau sur lequel _tu_ as décidé de t’enfermer. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question ou est-ce que tu… »

En trois enjambées Illidan était presque sur lui et lui prenait la main, effleurant sa peau de son pouce. Le contraste entre la douceur de la caresse et la force avec laquelle il le tenait correspondait parfaitement à ce qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux : le bonheur d’être réunit et la colère d’avoir été dupé. Illidan en choisissant de l’abandonner, Khadgar en décidant de le suivre.

« -Il faut trouver un moyen de… Azeroth a besoin de-

-De moi, l’interrompit le mage ? Peut-être, continua-t-il en sentant Illidan acquiescer. Cependant, comme tu l’as dit : c’est un « nous » qui peut changer le cours d’une guerre, pas un « je ». Les champions, Anduin et même Sylvanas ont prouvé leurs valeurs. Je les ai assez guidés par le passé, maintenant c’est à eux de suivre leur propre chemin. Je pense avoir le droit à quelques années de vacances, non ? »

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants et posèrent leur regard sur l’immense Titan noir qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota depuis qu’il était arrivé. Khadgar secoua la tête et pensa qu’il aurait assez de temps pour s’habituer à l’imposante présence…

« -Je ne les ai pas lâchés d’un coup, sans prévenir. J’ai laissé un bout de mon essence qui va disparaître au fil du temps, lorsque les gens commenceront à m’oublier. J’ai tout prévu, tu n’as pas à t’en faire. »

De nombreuses émotions traversèrent le visage de l’elfe toujours aussi perturbé, pour finalement s’arrêter sur la culpabilité.

« -Je t’ai déçu, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis Argus j’avais l’impression qu’à la moindre prochaine erreur de ma part tu… Je ne voulais plus voir cet air sur ton visage, je ne l’aurais pas supporté, expliqua-t-il doucement.

-Ce n’était pas une erreur. J’étais… Choqué, certes. En même temps voir une planète apparaître dans notre système sans avoir été prévenu au préalable a de quoi choquer. Mais c’est grâce à ton idée que nous avons pût arrêter Sargeras, retrouver Turalyon et Alleria et permettre au prophète Velen de trouver une paix bien méritée… »

Le mage reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

« -Je ne suis pas Malfurion ou Tyrande. Je _sais_ ce dont tu es capable, je sais que tu peux avoir des idées comme Argus, que tu peux faire des choses qui paraissent horribles mais qui sont en réalité nécessaires. Je le savais déjà avant de commencer à t’aimer, dit-il avec un sourire en voyant Illidan détourner le regard une fraction de seconde. Tout ça j’aurais pût te le dire _avant_ si tu m’avais laissé parler. Tu dois bien avouer qu’à part coucher ensemble, nous n’avons pas fait grand-chose d’autres dès lors que nous étions tous les deux… »

Il était d’ailleurs convaincu que la moitié d’Azeroth était au courant de leurs ébats, surtout au vu des regards gênés ou furieux de la part du prophète ou de la Gardienne.

Illidan sembla plus coupable encore, et le mage fût surpris des expressions qui passait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis : comme s’il n’avait plus aucun filtre, comme si, après toutes ces années, il se laissait enfin complètement aller… Son objectif étant atteint, peut-être qu’il se permettait enfin d’être lui-même.

Khadgar savait que ce qu’il avait décidé était fou. Qui, à part quelqu’un de dérangé, pouvait choisir de passer l’éternité avec celui qui faisait balancer son cœur depuis à peine deux ans ? Qui décidait de s’isoler de son monde, de son peuple, pour une personne connue pour ses idées soudaines et pas forcément positives ?

« -Tu es sûr de toi, demanda Illidan en brisant le silence et le cours de ses pensées ? La magie de cet endroit va te permettre de vivre bien plus longtemps qu’un simple humain… Tout ce temps, tu vas le passer avec moi. Et je ne peux même pas te garantir que je resterai moi-même, car je ne sais plus qui je suis lorsque je n’ai pas pour objectif de détruire la Légion.

-Ce dont je suis sûr c’est que j’aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas t’avoir suivi. Et puis, comme tu viens de le préciser, nous allons avoir pas mal de temps pour apprendre à se connaître… De plus, si tu deviens trop insupportable à mon goût je pourrais parfaitement m’isoler quelques temps vu la taille de ce vaisseau ! »

L’elfe lui sourit et ricana, le cœur du mage eut un raté et il sût qu’il avait pris la bonne décision.

Tout irait bien.

Azeroth avait deux armées prêtes à tout pour la défendre. Des protecteurs à n’en plus finir. Un peuple qui pouvait oublier toute fierté pour s’unir et la protéger.

Il pouvait s’accorder une éternité de paix aux côtés de celui qui avait bouleversé son existence, se dit-il alors que l’odeur enivrante d’Illidan emplissait son monde pour ne plus jamais le quitter.


End file.
